


再见，如此炽热的光明

by jupiterdylan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9317492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterdylan/pseuds/jupiterdylan
Summary: 给 @鼹鼠回来吃茶冻了 本子的G文，万圣节时动笔写的吸血鬼AU





	

再见，如此炽热的光明  
1.  
阳光从暗红色厚重窗帘的缝隙里挤进来，在地板上染出一道金色，照亮了那一层空气里漂浮着的尘土。朗姆洛被疼痛惊动，但他没有因为这个醒过来，只是反射性地缩回了暴露在阳光里的手指。  
“该死。”  
这声咒骂终于把朗姆洛拉回了人间。他缓缓睁开眼，看见自己身处在一个昏暗的房间，唯一的光源只有地上的那道阳光，角落的衣橱顶上坐着一个垂头丧气的人。不，不是人，朗姆洛刚刚压线通过了猎手考试，根据教材里的描写，坐在那的是一只非常典型的吸血鬼。记忆涌入了朗姆洛干涸的脑海，但他仍然无法回想起来自己是怎么来到这个房间的。他只记得昨天是难得一见的血月之夜，刚刚通过考试的自己作为见习魔物猎人，在教堂的授意下开始第一次独自狩猎。然后他偷了个懒，跑到魔物集中的圈子之外，找了个十分隐秘的小酒馆点了一杯菜单首页大字推荐的招牌鸡尾酒。  
他最后的记忆是那杯酒的口感：粘稠，辛辣，仿佛酒精里掺了漆料和汽油。酒被装在锡制扁壶里端上来，透过小小的瓶口他看见里面沥青一样的诡异黑色，当然，在他怀疑这东西能不能喝时已经迟了，液体顺着喉咙一路向下，大有要把他的五脏六腑都点燃的架势，之后他就什么都不记得了。  
“你好。”朗姆洛干巴巴地打了个招呼，他既没带圣水也没钱买银子弹，面对这个摸不清宗族的吸血鬼毫无胜算，只好碰碰运气，希望这是个在昨天已经吃饱了的。  
“不好。你害我破坏了自己的繁衍计划，你大概被我变成吸血鬼了。”衣橱上的吸血鬼沮丧地回答。  
朗姆洛听了一轱辘从地上跳了起来，他把手指放在阳光下，之前那种熟悉的疼痛感降临，与此同时，手指的皮肤也立刻被灼伤变了色，他抽回手，没过几秒，手指又恢复如初了。好吧，这个吸血鬼所言不假，他好像确实有点不对劲，但他并没有像教科书写的那样产生转化后的剧烈干渴感。  
“我很抱歉。”朗姆洛顺着吸血鬼的话说，既然他被眼前这个人转化，就成了这个人的眷属，成了他的仆人。教科书里对眼下这种情况是有应对办法的，那就是趁着还没吸过血、身体转化度还不够完善的时候，马上到阳光下，或用银子弹和圣水自杀。但朗姆洛并不想死，他对教育他的古板教会没有什么感情，而他本身也是那里不够出色的学生。他只是从小被收养，不得已接受了魔物猎人的培训，只求成年后能勉强混口饭吃。“我不知道是什么原因让你选择了我，但如果我不小心破坏了你的计划，我向你道歉。”  
“你昨天喝了我一百个金币一杯的超浓缩羊血酒，”穷困潦倒的吸血鬼詹姆斯•布坎南•巴恩斯从衣橱上下来，落地时没有发出一丁点声响，“我为抵御血月之夜来临那天渴求鲜血的本能，攒了半年才攒够的一百个金币，被你喝光了。”巴恩斯没有说的是，在他的酒被偷喝之后，酒吧老板坚决拒绝了他退钱的要求，这导致他差点想要捏烂新酒保脑袋。吝啬的老板指了指昏过去的朗姆洛，劝他不如在难得的血月之夜尝尝新鲜人血的味道，反正自从他变成吸血鬼还没喝过，今天遇上朗姆洛就是命运的选择，不如遵从吸血鬼会在这天渴血的本能。他看着眼前喝了自己的酒还自顾自昏过去的人类，又想了想这半年来帮人掌灯、赶车、从医院拖尸体等等辛苦的工作，最后决定听从老板的建议，把朗姆洛拖到了酒吧后面的小巷。  
羊血酒……原来昨天自己喝的是这种东西，朗姆洛想。他听说过这个，传说有一些吸血鬼靠这种酒当做食物，还可以缓解对鲜血的本能渴求，但他所在的教会一直认为这是无稽之谈。  
“我本来只想稍微吸一点你的血，没想到血月对我的影响太大了，等我发现不对劲的时候已经晚了，我只好把你带回我家，不过现在看起来，没准还有补救的空间。——你还没完全变成吸血鬼。”  
“你是说我还可以变成人吗？这我倒是从没听说过。哦，请原谅我的无礼，吸血鬼阁下，我还不知道你的名字，我叫布洛克•朗姆洛。”是东区教堂所属的见习魔物猎人，朗姆洛想了想还是没有告诉他自己的身份。  
“巴恩斯。”  
“巴恩斯阁下，还是说，你更希望我叫你主人？”  
“叫我巴恩斯，你还不是我的眷属，”巴恩斯说着把自己的手指放到阳光下，皮肤和骨骼迅速被烧成了灰，簌簌地落在地上，他忍着剧痛向朗姆洛展示完毕，等着手指重新长出来才说：“成了吸血鬼会像我这样，而你只是被灼伤，所以你大概还能变成人，不过，我们得先去找萨莱茵——我的族长。”  
“等等，萨莱茵是什么？我只学过，不，听过德库拉。”朗姆洛对这个族长很感兴趣，说不定回去教会能扩充下他们的教材，从此走上学术之路，不必为每个季度的魔物猎杀指标而头疼。  
“哪有那么多元祖吸血鬼的宗族，吸血鬼制造眷属是有指标的，必须拿到许可才能造，元祖宗族的指标非常难取得。”巴恩斯又听到了人类的经典论调，他已经向别人解释过很多次，乃至有点烦躁。  
“你说我打破了你的计划，所以你并没有取得眷属制造许可？那么计划外的会怎么样？”朗姆洛继续追问。  
“会被族长处死。顺便说一句我有指标，但我不想造，你懂了？”  
不愿意造眷属的吸血鬼，朗姆洛对这个魔物有了点兴趣，“我懂了，我们现在能去找你的族长了吗？”  
“是萨莱茵，”巴恩斯有点不服气地说，“虽然不是元祖，但好歹也是有名字的贵族，请像称呼德库拉一样称呼我的族长，这是我身为萨莱茵宗族最后的尊严，谢谢。”  
“要去见萨莱茵，得先换衣服。”巴恩斯打开他最开始栖身的衣橱，衣橱里挂着的昂贵礼服和这个空荡而简陋狭窄房间极为不搭调。他拉紧窗帘，点燃炉子开始烧水——他得先洗个澡。  
光线的突然消失让朗姆洛有短暂的不适应，但几秒过后他发现在漆黑的室内所看到的和白天并没有什么不同，他已经有了吸血鬼的夜视能力。“我也要换吗？”他问道。  
巴恩斯打量了他一番，说道：“至少得配个领结或者领带，不然萨莱茵门口的石像鬼不会放你进去。”  
2.  
夜幕降临后，他们出发。巴恩斯说的对，不带领结肯定是进不去萨莱茵住的那个城堡的大门，从门口到城堡的甬道他们足足走了十分钟。朗姆洛很好奇这个住在城堡里的萨莱茵为什么要转化巴恩斯这个住在旅馆门房、看起来就与高贵沾不上边的人呢？但这也不能胡乱猜测，朗姆洛马上否定自己，毕竟巴恩斯也是有一整个衣橱的昂贵衣服的人。  
“这是制服，刚被转化那阵子萨莱茵发给我的。”巴恩斯回答。  
“我刚才说出来了吗？”  
“没有，但我可以稍微读心，如果你在很认真的想一件具体的事情，我会听见。”  
朗姆洛感觉头皮一阵发麻：“巴恩斯先生，那……你已经知道我是教会的人了？”  
“嗯。”  
“对不起，我不是故意隐瞒……”  
“我并不在意，如果你想杀了我，我也没有意见。但若是你还想变回人类，那么待会见到萨莱茵，我建议你还是隐藏你的杀意，最好连想都不要想。”  
他们到了城堡门前，巴恩斯叩了两下，有人为他们打开门，朗姆洛听见这人称巴恩斯为“巴恩斯大人”。  
“我要见吾主。”巴恩斯对仆人模样的人说。  
他们被引到一层的会客厅，房间相当宽敞，里面有好几个人。屋内摆着几张沙发，尽头处是一张很大的四柱床。仆人敲了敲门，称沙发上的女人为主人，告诉他“巴恩斯大人”来了。女人挥挥手，有几个人随后擦着朗姆洛身侧走出房间，仆人带上门，朗姆洛看见房间里只剩下作为主人的女人和三个男人，他知道他们都是吸血鬼。  
“兰纳瑟尔，吾主。”巴恩斯行了个礼，朗姆洛见状也跟着点头哈腰。  
“我亲爱的詹姆斯，什么风把你吹来了？”被巴恩斯叫做兰纳瑟尔的女主人斜靠在沙发上，枕着其中一个男人的腿，“还带着一个魔物猎人？我说我怎么老远就闻见了一股圣膏油的臭味。”  
“他现在算是我的眷属。”  
“哦，孩子们，听听，小詹姆斯竟然制造了一个眷属！”兰纳瑟尔很感兴趣似的从沙发上起身，拖曳着她暗红色的长裙，走近朗姆洛，毫不客气地掰开了他的嘴。“我就说觉得味道不对——他还没完全变成吸血鬼，尖牙没长出来，这是什么情况？”  
“这正是我想向您求助的，我昨天吸了他的血，把他变成了这种半成品，我想让他重新变回人类，有什么办法吗？”  
“办法？”兰纳瑟尔坐回沙发上，哂笑了几声，“有倒是有，就看你能不能做到那种地步。”  
“只要能把他变成人，就算用上我的命也可以。”巴恩斯这样说着，朗姆洛惊恐地看了看他，但他做了个手势叫他放松。  
“用不到你的命，别想太多，”兰纳瑟尔说，“只是简单的体液交换，从哪来的，还回哪去。你吸血时给他注入了转化的毒液，要想变成人？你得把他的血还给他，他得把毒素还给你。”  
这听起来有点道理，但他还有个问题：“朗姆洛没有尖牙，吸血我可以抽出来给他喝，但毒素怎么办？”  
这个问题兰纳瑟尔早就想好了，方法正是她想要用来为难巴恩斯的地方。当初她好不容易得来了一个转化直系眷属的名额，千挑万选选中了巴恩斯，想让他成为自己永恒的伴侣，可转化之后，巴恩斯却不领情，甚至还离开她出走，宁愿做最低贱的工作，赚钱买劣等吸血鬼喝的羊血酒，也不愿意和她一起参加高级沙龙和舞会，吸那些王公贵族的鲜血。  
“那就要通过吸收其他的体液来进行，”她说，“吸血鬼不会排泄，但男性仍能射精，所以，你得吸收他的精液。我的建议是让他操你的屁股，射在里面，至于次数……吸血鬼代谢缓慢，排净所有的毒液怎么也要一百次。”  
屋内原本的三个男性吸血鬼顿时爆发出大笑，朗姆洛可一点笑不出来，要变成人就要操巴恩斯的屁股一百次？别说他愿不愿意，巴恩斯肯定不会答应的吧……这太荒谬了，教科书里可从没说过吸血鬼有这种奇怪的仪式。  
“没问题，我可以做到。感谢吾主。”巴恩斯单膝跪地，再次行礼，之后起身拽着朗姆洛匆匆离开了城堡。  
3.  
“一百次，如果按一天一次算的话，就是三个多月，还好时间不长。”  
“巴恩斯……先生，”出于礼貌朗姆洛还是加了尊称，“你确定要和我干上一百次吗？还是内射？”  
“不然呢？”巴恩斯换下衣服，眯起眼睛看着他，“还是说你觉得你对着我硬不起来？你大可以闭上眼睛。”  
“我……我也不知道行不行，你知道，我在教堂长大。”  
“哦，对了，我忘了你是个该死的魔物猎人，所以你是不是得先和教堂请个假？三个月不露面，会出问题吧。”  
“魔物猎人没有假期，除非我申请外出狩猎，不过在那之前，我得先完成这个季度的指标，至少要交一个猎物上去。”朗姆洛说。  
“真麻烦……”巴恩斯嘀咕了一句，“我带你去找一个，瓦拉纳的族裔里正好有个我很看不顺眼的吸血鬼，你杀了他，然后交上去，顺便从教堂偷些圣油回来，留着……体液交换的时候用。”  
朗姆洛瞪大了眼睛，怀疑是这个吸血鬼脑子有问题还是他们的教科书从一开始就编错了——吸血鬼用圣油做润滑打炮，他在开玩笑吗？  
“萨莱茵不怕圣物，他们原本是贵族里的神职人员，后来堕落了。”巴恩斯又说话了，朗姆洛忘了他可以读心。  
朗姆洛不禁又好奇起巴恩斯原本的身份来，但他不敢多想，只好转移话题：“好吧，那你刚才说的瓦拉纳又是谁？更下级的吸血鬼宗族吗？”  
“瓦拉纳是那三个男人之中的一个，靠床站着的那个。萨莱茵不是一个名字，而是阶级，兰纳瑟尔和她的的直系眷属都是萨莱茵。我说的是瓦拉纳眷属之下的眷属，一个劣等吸血鬼。”  
“那这么说，你也是萨莱茵的一员了？”朗姆洛试探地问。巴恩斯咬住了下嘴唇，不情不愿地点头肯定了。  
巴恩斯的行动力高得惊人，这让第一天见习就开始偷懒的朗姆洛有点不习惯。他本来想用没钱买银子弹的理由搪塞过去，但巴恩斯从他的枕头下面抽出一把银质匕首，所以他们在隔天的晚上就去寻找那个狩猎目标。当然，朗姆洛告诉自己不去想一个吸血鬼在枕头下放一把致命武器是为什么。狩猎过程很顺利，他们在朗姆洛晕倒的那个酒馆后面蹲守到了目标，巴恩斯准确无误地用一刀割断了他的喉咙，确保伤口不再愈合之后，他把流干了血的尸体装进袋子，交给朗姆洛。他还在朗姆洛身上抹了好多吸血鬼的血，免得他在教会里暴露身份。  
于是朗姆洛用巴恩斯的战利品交了差，顺利地从昏沉沉的夜班神父那里获得了一季度的外出申请，并且在临走前，偷走了一大罐新制的圣油。  
4.  
“你觉得饿吗？或者干渴？”  
朗姆洛被巴恩斯叫醒，看外面的月亮，现在已经是下半夜，巴恩斯结束工作回来了。变成半吸血鬼已经三天，他还没有任何进食的冲动，但巴恩斯递给他一个罐子，让他闻味道。  
“像醒过头的劣质葡萄酒，”朗姆洛实话实说，“但这是血，对吧？”  
“死人的血，从圣詹姆斯医院弄来的，我晚上在那工作。你说的没错，它喝起来是有点酸。换个试试。”巴恩斯说着又拿出银质匕首，这次他切开了自己的手心。  
朗姆洛觉得自己凝固的血液重新流动起来，巴恩斯的血散发着温暖的甜味，像他小时候喝过的加了肉桂的热牛奶。他很喜欢喝那个，后来年龄长了，这种特殊待遇不再有，但这改变不了他喜欢它的事实。回过神来时巴恩斯正在使劲推他的头，不知不觉地他已经咬上巴恩斯的手，开始毫无节制地吮吸那里流出的甜蜜鲜血了。  
“看来还是未完成的眷属仪式问题，你只对我渴血。把裤子脱了，我们可以开始第一次‘体液交换’了。”  
朗姆洛听话地脱掉了裤子，虽然他不知道具体该怎么做，但他大概了解要先把自己的老二给弄硬。他盯着巴恩斯脱掉衣服，从罐子里舀出圣油，跪在地上分开双腿，用沾满油的手指探入腿间的小洞。巴恩斯显然注意到了他的目光，他的脸色有点难看，朗姆洛也觉得这样盯着太无礼了，只好收回视线，转而用心地抚摸自己的老二。  
“你说过你在东区教堂？那儿的主教没有‘教过’你这种事吗？”巴恩斯问。  
我只是“想过”，可并没有“说”出口，朗姆洛在心里反驳，但他回答道：“是在东区。你说的‘这种事’指的是现在这种情况吗？”  
“所以说小鬼就是麻烦，”巴恩斯看起来已经做好了扩张，他用下巴指了指朗姆洛尚未完全硬起来的那根，“要我帮忙吗？”  
朗姆洛想也没想就点了头。巴恩斯靠过来，用他的掌心包裹住朗姆洛的东西，陌生的触感让朗姆洛一下子就兴奋起来。巴恩斯顺势把他按在床上，扶着根部缓缓地坐了下去。圣油从巴恩斯的后穴里流出来，打湿了他下体的毛，肉壁的感觉和手心迥然不同，即使巴恩斯已经扩张过，但里面仍然很紧，朗姆洛被挤的发疼，不得不扶住巴恩斯的腰，阻止他进一步地深入到最里面。  
“干什么，早点射完早点完事啊……”巴恩斯有点不满地说。  
“有点疼，这样我射不了。——巴恩斯先生，你都不会感觉痛吗？”  
巴恩斯怔了一下，过会才说：“做吸血鬼久了，身体的感觉变迟钝了不少。抱歉，我们慢慢来。”  
“你到底做了多久的吸血鬼？”  
巴恩斯伸出一根手指挡在朗姆洛嘴上：“吸血鬼礼仪的第一条：永远不要问一个吸血鬼的年龄。”他说完这句，恍然大悟似的重新抄起匕首，酝酿了一会，又朝已经止住血的手心割了一刀，塞进朗姆洛的嘴里。“期望这能有麻醉效果，快点结束吧。”  
朗姆洛贪婪地啜饮巴恩斯的血，到觉得这血不仅没有麻醉他，反倒让他有些振奋，他的老二又硬了一分，但他这次不怕痛了，他只想赶紧操进巴恩斯又湿又紧的小洞，快点让自己的得到释放。  
他抓着巴恩斯的腰，用力向下一沉，他的那根完全没入了巴恩斯的身体，他痛的倒吸了一口气，巴恩斯竟也微不可闻地呻吟了一声，这声呻吟让他停下了动作。  
“没关系，就算你把我弄伤了，我也会马上恢复，你也一样，所以，继续，不要惧怕疼痛，你迟早会习惯它。”  
巴恩斯的血在朗姆洛口腔里无比甜美。他吐出巴恩斯停止流血的手掌，把手移到了他的脑后，按下他的头让他和自己接吻。而他的下半身开始律动，一下一下地抽插着，他们彼此的嘴唇和牙齿不断碰撞，朗姆洛咬着巴恩斯的嘴唇，一次一次地把他咬出血，又一滴不剩地舔干净，然后伤口愈合，在下次插入时咬破。他的脑子无暇在意这点伤口会不会让巴恩斯感到疼痛，兴许巴恩斯已经感到不耐烦，但他不管，他才是掌控一切的那个人，又过了一会，他终于绷紧着双腿在巴恩斯体内射了出来。  
“你已经射了是吗？”巴恩斯从朗姆洛那里要回自己的嘴唇，平静得仿佛什么都没发生过，“我不太能感觉的到，不过你应该是射了吧。”  
“是……”朗姆洛找回了理智，气氛一下子变得尴尬起来，“抱歉，我刚刚可能有点被你的血弄昏了头……”  
“没关系，你做得很好，”巴恩斯缓缓地从朗姆洛身上起身，尽量不漏出一点精液，“完成一次，还有九十九次。”  
5.  
“朗姆洛，朗姆洛……”巴恩斯试着推开伏在他身上喘气的朗姆洛，“第一百次了，你有没有感觉身体有什么变化？”  
朗姆洛不情不愿地从巴恩斯体内把自己软下来的器官抽出来，巴恩斯随即绷紧了肌肉，将自己的东西留在里面，闭合的穴口色情极了，朗姆洛盯着看了几秒，假装是在体会身体的变化，但实际上什么也没有发生。他还是最初的那个半成品，能算得上变化的只有他看待巴恩斯的心情。开始他对这种规划的性事既不习惯又有点抵触，硬着头皮做了几次后，竟食髓知味了。应付般的性事渐渐掺杂了越来越浓厚的感情，一百次也觉得远远不够。  
“没有变化，”他用拇指轻轻按着巴恩斯的小洞，仿佛要把他那点并不能流出来的体液堵在里头似的，“我什么感觉也没有。”  
“说不定得等我吸收了才行，睡觉吧，等天亮了用阳光试一试，还不行的话我们再去城堡。”  
巴恩斯转向床的一边，疲惫地睡起回笼觉。他辞了在医院的那份工作，也从旅馆的门房搬离了。每天给朗姆洛供给血液造成的能量流失靠死人的血补不回来，他没法承受那些工作的压力。好在朗姆洛有教会津贴，数目不多不少，但足够找个便宜的房间，以及满足一只吸血鬼所需要的羊血酒了。  
但羊血酒也不足以应付失血和性事。巴恩斯翻了个身，变成了与朗姆洛面对面的姿势——朗姆洛没有入睡的意思，他正好对上朗姆洛看着他的眼睛。朗姆洛先是闪躲视线，而后又动了动嘴唇，但却没说什么。  
巴恩斯感应到了：“想要接吻吗？”  
朗姆洛没有回答，只是点点头。巴恩斯靠过去一点，朗姆洛得到邀请，毫不犹豫地将前者缺乏血色的嘴唇含在嘴里。他对那两片柔软的唇肉又吸又咬，动作快而热切，却又小心地没有把它们弄破。他把舌头探进唇肉之间，用舌尖掠过巴恩斯的两颗尖牙，巴恩斯不肯好好地回应他，朗姆洛一鼓作气地探得更深，他搅动巴恩斯的舌根，故意把自己的唾液送进他的嘴里，直到巴恩斯终于捧住他的后颈，吮起他的下嘴唇，他才满意地牵动嘴角。他们交换了一个很长的吻，比之前的每一次都要漫长。  
“这样会不会使内射和吸血变没用？”巴恩斯说，“毕竟唾液也是算体液交换。”  
“别在意这一点点，兰纳瑟尔又没说不能接吻，对吧？”  
巴恩斯含糊地答应了一声，他确实累了。朗姆洛不再纠缠，他阻止巴恩斯转身，让他保持和自己面对面的姿势，把他搂在怀里。巴恩斯的体温略低于他，隔着两层皮肤，朗姆洛贴着巴恩斯不再跳动的心脏，明白他怀里的是时间长流里一颗岿然不动的顽石，这种认知让已经“完成”变人类计划的朗姆洛感到莫名的难过。  
6.  
他们坐在厚窗帘的阴影里，静待太阳西沉。阳光对朗姆洛造成的灼伤没有变化一分一毫，巴恩斯既气愤又失落，朗姆洛虽然不在意，但面对一言不发的巴恩斯，他也想不出一个合适的话题。好在冬天的太阳走得快，还没等晚霞褪去，巴恩斯就洗过澡，换上了衣服，朗姆洛整理了下领结，知道他们该去找萨莱茵算账了。

笑声在会客厅里回荡了好一会，如果巴恩斯的血还在流动的话，此刻他肯定要被气得变了脸色。兰纳瑟尔终于停下大笑，摇了摇铃让门外的仆人进来，仆人为巴恩斯端上了一盏盛着鲜血的高脚杯。  
“先喝了吧，我的孩子。”兰纳瑟尔说。  
朗姆洛看见巴恩斯有点抵触，但他还是喝下了这杯鲜血，朗姆洛不知道这是因为他确实虚弱，需要鲜血补充体力，还是兰纳瑟尔在用主人和眷属的关系命令他。  
“你在骗我，根本没有什么办法能让朗姆洛变成人。我感应的到。”  
“当然了，制造眷属是不可逆的过程，我那样告诉你只是想找个乐子，没想到你还真没让我失望，詹姆斯，”兰纳瑟尔轻笑着说，“你应该早点感应到才对，我可怜的詹姆斯。”  
巴恩斯不作回答，也没像上次一样好好地道别，直接就要往城堡外面走，朗姆洛赶紧快步跟了上去。“巴恩斯，其实我并不在意能不能变成人……你知道，做魔物猎人很无聊，要做礼拜，还要祷告，每个季度还有狩猎指标……”  
“所以？”巴恩斯明知故问。  
“把我变成吸血鬼吧，完全的那种，我在教会时听说有组织专门招收猎杀罪犯的吸血鬼，说不定我们可以一起去？或者我跟你一起在医院工作也行，和你在一起我不在乎做什么工作。”  
“你想好了？变成吸血鬼之后你就再也见不到太阳了，你会变得对一切食物都缺乏兴趣，除了鲜血。我看你不如回教会想想办法，靠你的旧人情关系应该不会被马上猎杀吧。”  
“我觉得这几个月我已经习惯了这种生活？”  
他们快走到家了，朗姆洛一路上都没有放弃劝说，直到巴恩斯松口，说是他犯下了错误，如果朗姆洛真的愿意，他会给朗姆洛选择的自由。  
他终于在清醒的情况下体会了一次被巴恩斯吸血转化的感觉，巴恩斯的毒液缓缓渗入他的身体，在每一个行将死去的细胞里烙印上巴恩斯的名字。当巴恩斯把尖牙从他脖子上拔出来，他皮肤上的两个小洞立刻愈合了，仪式已经完成，他感受的到。准备叫巴恩斯名字时，他的口腔被新生的尖牙刺破了一瞬，朗姆洛舔舔自己的尖牙，揽过巴恩斯接吻，他拉紧窗帘，封住了下午用来测试的那个阳光的通路。  
——该说再见了，这该死的炽热的光明。


End file.
